


Still Saying the Words

by PattRose



Series: The Words Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair and Jim can’t wait to get home from the hospital.





	Still Saying the Words

Still Saying the Words  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair and Jim can’t wait to get home from the hospital.   
Warnings: Sappy and some bad language.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2404

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Stillsayingthewords_zpsibuvzzmz.jpg.html)

Simon came up in his car, with chains on his tires, to pick the guys up from the hospital. He truly believed that maybe the doctor was sending Jim home a little too soon, but then again, Simon missed that day in med school.

“Hey Jim, I saw Simon parking in the lot. We better get you all set to go.”

“Blair, I’m wearing scrubs home and have nothing else to put on. Oh, I guess you could help me put on my socks and shoes. My feet will be frozen if I go barefoot,” Jim teased. 

Blair had Jim sit on the bed and he put Jim’s shoes on and was tying them as Simon walked in the door. 

“Somehow I knew you wouldn’t be ready, Sandburg,” Simon barked. 

Jim and Blair both laughed. Blair said, “The whiner was telling me his feet were cold, go figure.”

It was Simon’s turn to laugh. “Maybe it has to do with the weather. It’s a cold mother-fucker out there today. Where is Jim’s coat?”

“He can wear mine, Simon,” Blair answered. 

Now it was Jim and Simon’s turn to laugh really hard. 

“Sandburg, Jim can’t wear your coat. Don’t be silly. Why didn’t you think of it when I called this morning?”

Blair walked out of the room without saying a word and walked back in about five minutes later carrying a robe type garment. “Here you go, Jim. It’s a robe from the hospital, it’s the best I could do.”

Jim looked at the ugly garment and said, “I’ll be okay without one, Chief.”

“I don’t want to hear about this again, so you _are_ wearing the robe and you’ll not complain about it.”

Simon said, “It won’t go around his cast, Blair.”

“We cut the sleeve, so it’ll fit. Now, let’s get it on and get out of here. The doctor already signed Jim out.”

Simon helped Jim get it on and Blair was right. The right wrist was cut to fit his cast. “It’s not very warm.”

“Bitch, bitch, bitch,” Blair said as he got the wheelchair and helped Jim sit down in it. 

“Chief, I don’t need the wheelchair. There is nothing wrong with my legs. Just my wrist.”

“Do you want me to go and get the doctor? Because he said-no wheelchair-no going home…”

Jim stayed sitting in the wheelchair and said, “Fine, but I’m not happy about it.”

A nurse pushed the wheelchair as if Blair or Simon didn’t know how and before long, they were outside. Simon rushed to get his car so that Jim didn’t freeze to death while waiting. 

Blair looked at the nurse named Melanie and said, “Mel, why don’t you leave him with me. No sense in both of us freezing out here.”

“Thank you, Blair. You can just leave the chair inside the lobby when Jim gets into the car. Take care of yourself, Jim.”

“Thanks for everything, Melanie,” Jim called out as she walked back into the warm building. 

“Jim, can you tell what the temperature is?” 

Jim thought about it for a moment and answered, “About 20 degrees, I would guess. Jesus my dick and balls are freezing. I guess having underwear is helpful sometimes.”

“Hey, you’re the one that didn’t want to wait for me to go and get your clothing. Remember?”

“I know, Chief. Do you think you could huff and puff some warm air on my dick?”

Blair threw back his head and was laughing as Simon pulled up in the front of the building. He got out to help Blair with Jim. “What was so funny?” He asked as he helped Jim into the front seat. 

Before Jim could say a word, Blair answered, “Jim was talking about his frozen dick.”

It was Simon’s turn to laugh really hard. Jim just moaned with embarrassment. “Nothing is sacred with you, is it?”

Blair said, “I guess not. Would you like to hear what he asked me to do?” 

Simon, still laughing got in, waiting for Blair to get back from taking the chair back and started driving off. “I don’t want to hear any more. Keep that shit private.”

Jim was never so grateful in his life. “Thank you for understanding, Simon.”

“I’ve reconsidered Sandburg, what did he ask you to do?”

“Blair, I’m warning you,” Jim almost shouted. 

“He asked me to sit on his lap to warm his frozen dick up. That’s all. I don’t know why he made such a big deal out of it.”

“You know, you two are just too strange for words. Jim, did you talk to your dad today? He called me twice and asked if you were really doing as well as you thought you were.” Simon needed to remind him to call his dad, so that he wouldn’t keep calling Simon. 

“Blair, will you call him now?”

“Jim, my phone is dead. Yours is really dead. We’ll call once we’re home.”

Simon just smiled at the two of them sounding like an old married couple. “Jim, you seem like you’re in a better mood. That’s weird since you have a broken wrist and will be off work for three weeks, then desk duty for three weeks. And yet, there you are smiling. What’s changed in your life? Care to share?”

Blair decided to put Jim out of his misery with trying to figure out how to tell Simon. “We’re a couple. Now you know, so don’t go sharing that with anyone. We might wish to share it with them ourselves.”

“You’re a couple since you’ve been in the accident? Jim, don’t you think you might be jumping into things because you need Blair to wait on you right now.”

“I’ll have you know that Blair doesn’t have to wait on me. He can help me if I need it, but he sure doesn’t have to wait on me. And we’re in love God-dammit. Why do you always make things difficult for me, Simon?”

“Because I like to see you squirm in your seat, which you did nicely.” Simon left out a bark of laughter and Blair joined in. Jim glared at both of them. 

“Don’t mind him, Simon. He has no sense of humor and his dick is cold.”

“Shut up about my dick,” Jim shouted. 

This only made the men laugh harder. Jim knew when he was beat and decided to join them. Jim laughed along with them until Simon pulled into the loft parking lot. 

“Would you like me to carry you upstairs, Jim?” Simon asked, smiling. 

“No thank you, Blair can do it.” Jim fumbled with the handle with his left hand trying to get the door open and Blair opened it from the outside and Jim almost fell out of the car. This started another round of laughter from Simon and Blair. 

“I’m glad that you’re both so sensitive about my broken wrist and the pain I’m in,” Jim said, pouting as well as he could. 

Simon asked, “You’re in a lot of pain?” You could see the guilt on his face immediately. 

“Simon, don’t fall for it. He’s teasing you. Now thank you for the ride home. Come on, Jim, let’s get that frozen dick upstairs where I can warm it up.”

Simon said, “I’m still here, Blair.”

“I know…”

Simon jumped into the car, slammed the door shut and shouted goodbye through the closed door and drove off. 

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “He’ll never get that out of his mind now. You’re really evil.”

“But, I’m your evil person. That’s all that matters.” Blair opened the front door and they went into the elevator. For a change it was running and Jim was glad. He wasn’t kidding about the pain. 

Blair looked over at Jim and said, “Your wrist is hurting isn’t it? Why didn’t you take the pain meds that they offered you this morning?”

Jim looked tired suddenly and answered, “I was afraid they would keep me longer. I’m sorry. I’ll take some Tylenol when we get in the house.”

“You’re going to rest when we get up there. You look exhausted. Are you all right?”

“Just tired. I didn’t sleep that well last night. Believe it or not, the pain dials don’t always work when I tell them to.”

Blair helped him off the elevator and into the loft. Jim noticed he seemed upset. “Blair, I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

“Go pee first, then up the stairs and into bed. I’ll bring you juice, Tylenol and tuck you in bed. You’ll be fine. I’m going to help you get those dials down, okay?”

“Thanks, Chief.”

Jim walked into the bathroom and did exactly what Blair said. “Hey Chief, do I have to wash my right hand with the cast on, if I didn’t use it for anything?”

Blair smiled. “No, you can live on the edge for now. Let me have your robe and get upstairs. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Chief. Why aren’t you at work today?”

“I asked Simon for two weeks off-family leave to take care of you. It’s wonderful that I now get paid and everything. I can do these things.”

“You’re the best. I’m going to go lie down. See you soon.”

Blair made sure that Jim made it up the stairs okay and then got busy with his lap tray for Jim. He put a nice glass of juice, a bottle of Tylenol and a book to read if he woke up and needed something to do. Blair had a book of funny poetry and thought Jim might get a charge out of that. Once he was done, he carried the tray upstairs and saw Jim sleeping already. 

Blair set the tray down on the nightstand and whispered, “Jim, I hate to wake you up, but you need the Tylenol and I didn’t tuck you in yet. We need to get your pain dials set down also.”

Jim had a really sweet smile on his face and started to try and sit up, but couldn’t use both arms to do it. Blair helped him and it was much easier. Jim took the Tylenol, drank the rest of his juice and then lay back for Blair to tuck him in. Blair tucked him in, helped him turn down his dials and kissed him on the forehead before he said, “Sleep well, man. Remember I’m right downstairs.”

“Thanks for everything, Chief.”

Jim fell asleep almost instantly. Blair smiled as he looked at his love. Jim looked like an angel. Blair walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa to read a book. He also remembered to call William and tell him they were home and doing well.

*

Three hours after they got home, Blair heard Jim moaning in his sleep. He got up to check on him and rushed up the stairs to make sure Jim was all right. Jim woke up once Blair was standing next to the bed.

“Was I snoring?” Jim asked. 

“No, you were moaning,” Blair said as he looked down and saw the hard-on that Jim was sporting. 

Jim followed Blair’s eyes and saw his dick standing up straight and blushed. “I guess we know why I was moaning.”

Blair pulled down Jim’s covers and then pulled down his scrubs. “Jim, if you have to push my head to get closer to your dick, be sure to do it with your left hand.”

“Thank you, Blair. You always know what to do for me.”

Blair got in between Jim’s legs and began to massage Jim’s balls to start with, making Jim moan even more. Then he slipped Jim’s cock into his mouth and began to chew, suck and bite. Not all at once of course, but one at a time. Blair could tell that Jim was close already and sucked as hard as he could, taking him in deep. Jim yelled ‘Blair’ and came down Blair’s warm inviting throat. Blair licked Jim’s dick clean as can be and then moved up Jim’s body and kissed him soundly. 

Jim took his left arm and held on to Blair tight while they were kissing. Blair could feel him getting hard once again. Blair pulled away from Jim, got up and got naked as quickly as he could. Then Blair laid back on top of Jim and started rubbing their cocks together. The friction was wonderful, making both men moan with need. Jim used his left hand and pushed Blair’s ass, hoping he could get more friction than they had. Blair was putting as much power as he could behind each thrust and Jim again, threw back his head and yelled, ‘Blair’. Then Blair followed suit, yelling, ‘Jim’. 

Blair got up and cleaned them both off and snuggled up to Jim’s good side and kissed his shoulder. “I love you, Jim.”

Once again, with his left hand, Jim held Blair closely and tightly. He finally took a deep breath and said, “I love you too, Chief.”

“Do you think this is how we’ll be for the next two weeks, man?”

“Do you mean, sated and happy? Then I certainly hope so,” Jim teased. 

“I want us to do this every morning and every night. The doctor said to be careful and I think we were. Just think of how much fun we’ll both have.”

Jim kissed the top of Blair’s head and said, “But from now on if something is bothering one of us, we talk to the other one, right?”

“Right. No gloomier Gus and grumpy Gus.” That would be both of us. We’re going to be here for each other and it’s as simple as that. We love each other and we’ll start building our new life starting right now, understood.”

All Blair could hear was soft snores coming from Jim. “I know you can hear me man. I adore you and I just wanted you to know that.”

Jim kissed him again and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Blair’s last thought was, ‘only two hours and then you get up and make him dinner’.

And he did just that. 

The end, I think.


End file.
